


Black No. 1

by thedarknovak



Series: Bela Lugosi is a Werewolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Goth, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Erica, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Eventual Sterek, Goth Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarknovak/pseuds/thedarknovak
Summary: Stiles confides in Erica Reyes to help him start to integrate into the goth subculture. She isn’t the timid reserved girl he remembers from middle school. She has become fierce, and seemed to have somehow gotten past the numerous amounts of seizures she used to have. Stiles is unsure of what this does to his chances of getting her to help him if he doesn’t have the confidence to even talk to her.





	Black No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another for this AU so here it is. I LOVE ERICA AND STILES FRIENDSHIP!  
> Have fun reading lovelies~

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Teen Wolf or any lyrics or song titles used_

 

**Black No.1**

 

_ The moon is full, Will she trick or treat, I bet she will _

_ She's got date at midnight, With Nosferatu - Type O Negative _

 

Stiles awoke early Friday morning, earlier than usual. He was trying to come up with a good plan to confront Erica. He had been observing from afar all week. Stiles found out just how much Erica had evolved in the two years he hadn’t seen her. Her look was definitely more polished than years ago, but know the way she carried herself was more intense. Her confidence was boosted, and from what he could tell in the hallways, guys didn’t stop and stare just because of her darkly attire. She flaunted the goods around and guys took the bait. She was of course just doing that for show, because she was clearly dating Boyd. 

 

This proved to be a hiccup in Stiles’ plan though. Stiles could have easily approached 8th grade Erica, with her frizzy hair and glasses, but now she looked like she could eat anyone who looked at her the wrong way. 

 

Stiles didn’t know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do it in a moment where Erica was alone, because he didn’t think he could face Derek’s group all together. Next thing Stiles knew he was in first period with Scott, who in fact was paying no attention to him. It had turned out that the new girl, Allison Argent, was also in Stiles and Scott’s homeroom. 

 

Scott’s gaze could barely be broken from the sight of the Argent girl. It kind of irritated Stiles, but he was still happy for his best friend that he found someone to care about. Stiles just hoped that Scott wouldn't pine for too long and just ask her out. Stiles knew that Scott already did what was his version of flirting. He awkwardly had loaned Allison a pencil and threw her a puppy dog grin. Those were Scott’s specialty. 

 

The bell rang to signal it was time for lunch. Beacon Hills High had a giant joint lunchtime and Stiles figured it was as good a time as any to ask Erica. Hopefully he could catch her before she made it to the lunchroom, and hopefully she hadn’t met up with Derek and the rest of the group yet. 

 

Stiles rushed around the school looking for Erica when he spotted her, alone, sneaking out the back door of the school, most likely going to the parking lot. Beacon Hills was an open campus, so students could leave and get lunch elsewhere, but the parking lot was on the other side of the school. 

 

When Stiles got to the door he exited and was met by a puff of smoke that hit him dead in the face. Stiles snapped out of his distracted state when his eyes met Erica who was taking another drag out of her cigarette. She winked at Stiles, expecting him to just pass on by. A moment past and she figured out Stiles wasn’t leaving.    
  


She figured he was just surprised to see she was smoking so she spoke up. “What? These won’t be what kills me.” She says throwing him a smirk. 

 

Stiles didn’t know what to make of it, but he knew this was his chance. Boyd or anyone of Erica’s friends could show up at any moment. Stiles gained his composure and finally spoke up. “Uhhh, that's not why I’m still here. I-I I have a question for you.”    
  


Erica could tell there was something up with Stiles. He was nervous and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t the normal nervous that she instilled on various boys of Beacon Hills High, no that nervousness had arousal laced in it. Stiles was just straight up nervous. “Okay. Spit it out.” Erica said, proceeding to take yet another drag from her cigarette. 

 

Stiles was just going to rip it off like a bandaid. If he was rejected he guessed he would have to figure it out on his own and be the reject of the goth group. “I....I want to be goth, but I don’t exactly know what I am doing. I know some things, but not too much. I was hoping you could maybe show me the ropes. I feel like the goth subculture is somewhere where I could really fit in.” 

 

Erica was a little surprised to say the least. Not only that Stiles, the sheriff’s son was interested in becoming a goth, not picking up a lie either, but in fact Stiles was coming to her for help. It made her feel better about herself that she along with her group were influencing others for the better. Stiles had come to her, wanted her to help because he obviously trusted her skill and knowledge of the subject. 

 

She wasn’t going to let him in that easy though. Erica wanted to test how dedicated the boy was. How much he wanted this, only then would he let Stiles in, only then would she bring them to properly meet Derek and the others. “Okay. One condition Stilinski. I want to test how dedicated you are. I’ll meet you at your car after school okay?” Erica said shoot Stiles a sly smile. She couldn't help but shake up the boy a bit. It was in her nature. 

 

Stiles’ face lit up. He knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet, but Erica had at least given him a chance. “Okay! I-I really want this, so I will do my best!” Stiles said, Erica just nodded and ashed her cigarette and returned in the building most likely to go and eat lunch. Stiles followed suit but when he got his lunch he met up with Scott who was sitting at the table next to Allison. 

 

If Stiles didn’t know how innocent and puppy like Scott was, he would consider his actions creeper-like. 

 

Once Stiles took his seat, blocking Scott’s view from Allison. “Dude where’d you come from? Where were you? I tried to meet up with you but I couldn’t find you.” Scott asked now that he could no longer focus on Stiles. 

 

Stiles didn’t know if he should mention anything to Scott yet, because he didn’t know how he would react to his interest in being Goth, but Stiles knew he had to tell him eventually. “Nothing just taking care of some business.” Stiles said as he began to eat his lunch. 

 

_ cut _

 

The final bell rang for the day and Stiles said  his goodbyes to Scott. He walked to his Jeep to find that Erica was already there, leaning against his passenger side door. He wondered how Erica knew what kind of car he drove, but he didn’t question it. 

 

He unlocked each door and waiting for Erica to hop in. She did and Stiles looked over at her. He couldn’t wait to start dressing like that. He couldn’t wait to learn how to do makeup like her. It looked flawless. “So, uh, where to?” Stiles said putting the keys in the ignition trying not to seem as nervous as he felt. 

 

Erica smirked. The test was about to begin. “To the mall plaza, but before you go, I see you have an adapter for you phone to play music. I want you to plug your phone in, go to your library, and press shuffle. No going to pre made playlists. I want to hear your musical tastes.” Erica said, examining the white bat design that covered her black nail polished nails. 

 

Stiles was nervous about this. Beforehand Stiles didn’t have too much goth music, but he had recently stocked up quite a bit. Stiles still liked some mainstream music and indie music, but goth, post punk, dark wave, and death rock really spoke to him. Stiles pressed the shuffle button and hoped to make a good impression. He averted his eyes so he couldn’t see what song had popped up on the player. He was blessed by the bat gods because as soon as he pressed shuffle button, his ears were met with low base rifts.  _ Black No.1 YES! _ It was a perfect song to make a good impression. 

 

Erica was surprised to find Stiles, at least for this song, had done his research. Erica didn’t know what to expect. She never took a ‘baby bat’ under her wing before. She half expected Stiles’ phone to start spewing out black veil brides or something. “Type O Negative. Not bad. Lets see what else we’ve got here.” Erica said as she pressed the button to change the song after they had gotten a fair amount into the song. 

 

After a couple song changes they finally ended up at the mall plaza. Stiles would have to say he was proud of himself and the songs that played on his phone. Only a couple of the songs were outside that of what's popular for the goth subculture. 

 

Erica was surprised that Stiles already had so many songs that were actually goth. He had passed the first test in her book. He could use a couple more bands to look up, but in the music department, he is well beyond where her music knowledge was when she started. 

 

They both get out of Stiles’ Jeep and Stiles was about to head for the mall, but Erica dragged him the other way in the plaza. The two approached a store called Moon’s Gate. Stiles figured it was a goth store, and was happy to have Erica’s guidance, because he totally would have just went to hot topic looking for clothes to buy. Stiles just hoped this place wouldn't cost him an arm and a leg. 

 

They enter the store. They are greeted by another Goth looking person at the cashier's station. “Hey Erica! How are you today. We’ve got some new arrivals.....Who’s your friend?” Girl asked Erica. 

 

Erica looks over to Stiles and then back at the cashier. “He's my baby bat in training. This kids got some pretty good music taste for just deciding to go goth. We’re here on a mission to find him some clothes. I'm pretty sure his wardrobe is nothing but plaid. Come on little bat. 

 

Erica led Stiles around the store picking up various clothes, holding them up by the hanger and deeming them if they were right or not for Stiles. Erica kind of picked up on the fact that Stiles didn’t have a ton of money considering he was a freshman so she tried to go for something cheap, yet nice, yet effective. Stiles ended up with 3 tops and 1 bottom. 

 

Erica spoke up then. “Okay these should work for now, all of these can go with your red hoodie until you start to build up a stock of clothes. Thrift stores are your best friend when looking for more clothes. Shopping for our style of clothing can get expensive, but it's important to have some nice and new things in your wardrobe. 

 

The vest top is what caught Stiles’ eye. It was a studded top that would go well with the semi cargo pants that also had some added ‘goth’ embellishments. Stiles could totally wear his deep red hoodie and a black t shirt with it. 

 

Stiles also made a mental note to go thrift store shopping in the near future to search for more clothes. Maybe he could even learn to make his own if he had to.

 

They finish their shopping at that store Stiles went to pay. He paid for his items and was waiting for Erica to exit with him but she waved him off. “I'll be out in a minute.” Erica said.

 

Stiles nodded and went ot the car to put his bags in the back. Erica finally exited the store and stood in front of Stiles car. “We’re not done yet. A couple more stops and then we can head back to your car.” Erica said 

 

It was almost 5 o'clock and Stiles was being dragged to various places in the mall. There was a small store that had shoes, well moreso boots that could work for his look. Then Erica dragged him into sephora. She showed him all the popular goth makeup brands such as Kat Von D, Urban Decay, and a couple others. Stiles noted how expensive they were. He was going to have to spend time budgeting his money a lot better if he was going to pull this off. Erica again took his beginner status in consideration when choosing stuff for him. 

 

Stiles ended up leaving the store not completely broke. Erica explained the reasoning behind each item she got him. A white cream foundation to achieve the stark white complection goths are known for, A white setting powder so makeup doesn’t end up anywhere, Black creme makeup for eye designs and mixing with some white to create gray for contouring, black eyeshadow to set all of the black as well as setting the contour, and finally a nice black lipstick to complete the look. 

 

Erica suggested Stiles envision a signature look to do and learn how to do it for the time being and once he got the hang of it he could then branch out and do different things with his makeup. Trying new things too fast could cause the makeup not to look right and discourage Stiles. 

 

Once they had everything Erica had him take it all to the parking lot. She then led him to a bench where she brought out the makeup from its bag. “So Stiles have you thought about how you want your face to look. I’m gonna try to attempt it on your face, then if you like it, take a picture and practice in the mirror, it's the only way you’ll learn to do it yourself. 

 

Stiles described to her a pale face with harsh contour. It was to be with a dark eye with eyeliner that drooped down and curved down next to his contour. The brows took a minute for Stiles to think about, but he wasn’t totally down for shaving his brows, and he figured that was alright because Derek, Isaac and Boyd still had their brows, they just enhanced their natural brow shape. 

 

He ended up going with brows that were slender and taper at the ends. The inner brow was to look like the tongue of a snake. The finishing touch Stiles decided on was a identifying mark to complete the makeup look. It was a cross in the middle between his brows. Erica did her best to replicate Stiles’ vision, and once she was done, Stiles thought she did a hell of a good job taking his idea and putting it on his face. Stiles looked into the small mirror on his eyeshadow compact. What he saw in the mirror excited him. He liked the way he looked, he thought he looked badass. 

 

Erica smiled at him when he smiled at himself in the mirror. That was a good sign, she had thought to herself. If you don't like the way you look in goth, it wouldn't last you wouldn’t want to do it anymore. “Okay, now go in your Jeep and put these on. Don’t worry I won't peek.” Erica said. 

 

She was talking about the clothes that Stiles had got. So he did as he was told and started to change one thing at a time. He chose the black studded vest for his first outfit to wear in goth. Luckily he had a black long sleeve shirt in his car to wear under his vest. Then he shrugged on his hoodie. After that things got awkward as he attempted to shimmy out of his jeans and change into the black semi cargos. He eventually succeeded and pulled on his black boots. 

 

Erica finally turned around when she heard the boy get out of his car. She had to admit she was excited to see how her work turned out. A makeover did a lot for her and she was hopeful that it would do a lot for Stiles. “Woah Stiles, you clean up, well.... Darken up well. Here give me your phone. I'll take a picture so you can see full body how you look.” Erica said waiting for Stiles to hand over his phone. 

 

Erica took the photo and showed Stiles and Stiles had to shut his own mouth with how awestruck he was. It was exactly how he imagined himself in goth attire. Seeing himself like this only locked in his desires to do this every day. “I-I love it. Thank you so much Erica.” 

 

Stiles leaped over to her before she could react and that's saying something considering she had werewolf senses. Stiles gave her a firm hug thanking her again and making sure to not press their faces together so as not to disturb either of their makeup. 

Erica felt kind of warm inside, but he couldn’t let it be known she was occasionally a softy. Especially for Stiles, someone who had stood up for her and helped her when she could have seizures in middle school. She was happy she had a way to give back to the boy. “One last touch.” Erica said before reaching in her pocket and bringing out what appeared to be a necklace. 

 

It was a rather large necklace with medium gauge chain. It was a decided sized white plastic circle and embossed above that was a black silhouette of what appeared to be a werewolf. “Don’t worry about the money for this. This is my gift to you if you finish my final test. You can keep it if you pass.” Erica said going and putting the necklace on Stiles. 

 

Stiles let her put the necklace on and then spoke up. “Okay what is this test?” Stiles said getting kind of nervous, what more did Erica want him to do? 

 

Erica smirked and was confident Stiles would pass this test. “We are going to go into the mall and walk around. That's your test. We’re going to see if you can handle people's reactions. As you probably guessed people will no doubt stare at you no matter what when you dress goth, but I want to see if you can handle it. It can be pretty intense with something some people might say. Given, they’re idiots and should mind their own business, but hearing a lot of negative comments about the way you dress can take a toll. I just want to make sure you have the confidence for it. That you can essentially ignore the idiots.” Erica explained. 

 

Stiles nodded and they both headed towards the mall doors. Stiles was kind of amazed at just how many people looked at them weird, given most of them were older adults who don’t understand what self expression is at all, but it still baffled Stiles on why people are so worried about what he was wearing, it was his choice. Other than the initial shock of having all eyes on him, he took it pretty well. He didn’t acknowledge the people and carried himself high. It didn’t hinder his self confidence, wearing these clothes were in fact making him feel more confident, more like himself. It was a means of self expression he had been craving for a while now. 

 

Erica finally had him head for the store doors and they headed back to the Jeep. “Well you can keep that necklace. You passed my test with flying colors. That is saying something too, considering I run the premiere baby bat grooming business in the state of California.” Erica said with a smile. Stiles was happy that he made Erica proud, and he hoped they could become better friends. 

 

Stiles drives Erica home and when he puts the car in park in her driveway she speaks up. “So...Monday.... I intend to see you in full attire bright and early at school. I'm gathering the rest of the crew behind the school. That will be a real test there. Seeing how you react to them. I have no doubt you'll do good though. I’ll see you Monday Stilinski.” Erica says getting out of his car and waving goodbye. 

 

Stiles waves at her and yells ‘thank you again’ to Erica. He pulls away and heads home. He can only hope his dad isn’t home yet, because he isn’t ready to tell him this new found part of himself. He had already had the bisexual talk with his dad a couple months before he started high school, but he wasn’t sure how he would react to the ‘my son is a goth’ talk. He still in fact had to tell Scott. 

 

Stiles decided he would tell Scott tomorrow, later in the day when his dad had left for the day and he had some time to practice replicating this makeup on his face. Stiles felt so happy wearing these clothes. He was home alone, giddy and excited. He paired his phone with the bluetooth speakers in his kitchen and Type O Negative’s Black No. 1 starting to play once again. He danced around to the music happy and content. He was finally starting to feel like who he should be. 


End file.
